Episode 881 (2nd June 1969)
Plot Elsie tries to keep Val calm as she starts to fret. Ken goes to Belle Vue to search. Ray, Lucille and Stan also go to join in. Hilda starts to make tactless comments as she joins Elsie and Maggie in looking after Val. Elsie explodes at her and tells her to leave the flat. Maggie has to go to meet her sister Betty Turpin who is due to arrive. The residents search the fairground and zoo but with no luck. Edith refuses to go home, afraid of Val's reaction. Betty is impressed with the Corner Shop but Maggie grows concerned when she says that she's come to look after her. Ken returns and says the police have taken over the search. Val breaks down. Betty regrets her husband Cyril isn't there to help as he's good in a crisis. A Mrs Allendale brings the twins to the shop for some sweets after finding them and Maggie rings Ken and Val. Mrs Allendale tells Maggie she couldn't bring the twins back until she'd given them their teas. Val is livid when she finds out, furious at her thoughtlessness and Maggie has to stop her from going for the old lady. Hilda finds two library books behind the sideboard which are overdue by five years. Val tells Edith their ordeal was her fault. Betty starts to meet the residents. Len has an appointment with his bank manager. Val gets annoyed with Edith when she says the twins' permissive upbringing leads them to misbehave. Stan and Hilda ask Len's advice on the library books and he winds them up, saying it's a criminal offence which could result in court action. Ken tries to tell Val she's overreacting to Edith and she takes offence. Maggie takes Betty into the Rovers where Jack finds out she's an experienced barmaid. He asks to talk to her about a temporary position. Maggie tells Elsie that she fears Betty will take over her life. Len is granted a while longer to pay his debts. He dresses up to go out, telling Ray it's council business but Ray doesn't believe him. Elsie gives Jack £300 to give to Len to tide him over, but it's to be given in his name, not hers. Cast Regular cast *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Edith Tatlock - Clare Kelly *Mrs Allendale - Mollie Maureen Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop *Belle Vue - Funfair and zoo Notes *First appearance of Betty Turpin. *Peter and Susan Barlow do not actually appear in this episode. They are left (again) outside the Corner Shop while Mrs Allendale speaks to Valerie Barlow within. *Lucille Hewitt mentions the occasion that Christopher Hewitt went missing, referencing events in Episode 188 (1st October 1962). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Something found, something spent, something borrowed, something lent. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,550,000 homes (5th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1969 episodes Episode 0881